This invention concerns a procedure for rebuilding a movable plate used in the pouring valve of a teeming vessel, such as a ladle.
The considerable cost of plates for pouring valves in ladles, and the fact that heavy wear experienced by these plates requires that they frequently be replaced, have led manufacturers and users to study methods for rebuilding a worn plate. Several methods are known for performing this rebuilding, and the applicant himself is the owner of Italian Patent Application No. 23,358 A/80, which describes a method for rebuilding.
The known methods have the drawback of reconstructing the movable plate in a rather restricted area around the pouring hole, meaning that the lifetime of a refurbished plate is limited. Hereafter, we shall call the movable plate simply the "plate". It is to the improvement of such methods of plate reconstruction that the present invention is directed.